The present invention relates generally to adjusting pixel colors for display and, more particularly, to increasing the blue component in white and near white colors.
“Blue stretch” refers to increasing the blue value of white and near white colors in order to make whites appear brighter to the eye. When applying blue stretch to a set of pixels it is desirable to avoid blue stretching pixels in specified color ranges. Furthermore, it is desirable to prevent visible boundaries between areas that have been blue stretched and areas that have not been blue stretched.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for increasing the blue component of white and near white pixels while avoiding hard transitions and without affecting pixels in specified color ranges.